My Hero
by ScreamBrianna
Summary: When Marti is going through a tough time, she looks to Derek, her hero, for help. Cute oneshot. SmartiSmerek. Fluff. Might make a series of oneshots about them. R&R s'il vous plait.


I so wish I owned Life With Derek, or Paramore's cover of My Hero, but I kinda don't

I so wish I owned Life With Derek, or Paramore's cover of My Hero, but I kinda don't.

My Hero.

I stood at the foot of my bed with guitar in hand. My own father had left us. There wasn't much to leave, so I can see why. Since Casey and Derek moved out, along with Edwin and Lizzie, it's been pretty weird. Quiet in a way that I hate. I can only imagine what Nora's going through right now. I needed to be away from everyone, just my guitar and me.

Everyone left, and life went on as expected. Casey got pregnant at nineteen, with Derek's spawn. Edwin and Lizzie are going to a university in Toronto. I was left here, to deal with Nora and my father. Nora drove me insane because she wanted to get as much time with me as possible. I guess I understand, she wants to get the most out of her last kid at home. She's always been more of a mother to me than my own. We kept in touch with everyone, no worries. It's still not the same, but I'm still Smerek's Smarti. I'm fine with that too. Even as a big bad sixteen year old.

Everything was so quick, all of the sudden my dad is gone and everyone is helping Nora. I kind of feel like I'm forgotten, and I'm fine with it. As long as I can spend time with my guitar, I'm peachy. I wrote a song called Rewind. It's about how my dad left, and I knew it was coming. I don't want to play that though, because I don't want to be depressed, so I sing about someone who makes me happy. My favorite person in the world; my Smerek.

I position my baby so I can play easily. The chords fill the room softly and let my music take me to peace.

Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
Hes ordinary

Dont the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
Hes ordinary

Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one thats on

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
Hes ordinary

I let the music fade away and I realized I had closed my eyes. I opened them and found Derek standing in the doorway. He had our famous family smirk on his face as he walked up to me and sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You alright, Smarti?" I was the only person in the world next to Casey (sometimes) that he was sweet to. It made me feel special.

"Just peachy." I said with a grin. It faded after a moment. He always saw right through me. I hated that.

"I know you're going to be okay. We always are." He sounded sincere, but his eyes made me question the sincerity in his statement.

"God, I hope so." I said, averting my gaze from his eyes. I was on the verge of tears, and even Venturi women don't do tears. I wasn't raised to cry, I was stronger than that.

"It's okay to cry, you know. I usually don't do tears, but for you I can always make an exception." He smiled and I laughed sadly. I hugged him tightly and tried to change the subject.

"So, did'ya like the song?" I asked cheerily.

"I thought is was awesome. What's it about?"

"Not 'what', who. It's about you. You're my hero Smerek."

"Your not so bad yourself kid." I laughed and gave him a last hug.

"We should get downstairs."

"I don't know, it's like an explosive field down there. Step in the wrong place and BOOM" He started tickling me and I laughed like a maniac.

"Well, call the ambulance, cause we can't squirm outta this one."

With that I walked bravely downstairs to the war zone, braced and ready for combat. I should have been scared, but I knew I was safe as long as I had my hero by my side.

_Fin._


End file.
